random_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Secret Chapter 1
This is Chapter 1 of the story, Royal Secret by CureCookie. Story "I only spent 3 years with Douglas. Although I still have Emily and my parents, I still feel like there's something missing. I really wish he was still alive." —A part of Elsa's diary The bell finally rang, after 6 hours of lesson, with only 25 minutes of lunch. Emily finished packing her stuff and collapsed on the chair. Elsa knew what she meant. "I know right! Imagine having five days of school with only 25 minutes of lunch everyday! Emily sighed heavily. She looked down on the floor and noticed a note. She picked it up, and on it wrote: For Emily Maxwell. "Elsa," Emily said. "Yeah?" "Look at this." Elsa took the note from Emily and read it. "For Emily Maxwell." she read out. Emily took back the note and turned it around, expecting a message: Please meet me at the school's gardens with Elsa right after you see this note. I have something important to tell you. I won't leave until we meet. "Should we go?" Emily asked. "Yes. Definitely. Maybe it's related to Douglas?" Elsa said, a little excited. "Oh gosh, not again. Don't remind me of that incident!" Emily said sternly. Elsa frowned. "We'll go anyway," Emily said. "Then let's hurry and get our bags!" The two rushed to their lockers and grabbed their bags, stuffed everything inside, lock the lockers and hurried off to the school's gardens. "Hmm... Anyone?" Elsa asked. Emily shook her head. "Um... Excuse me... Are you two Elsa and Emily Maxwell?" an unknown voice asked. "Yes, um, and can we help you?" "I am Sharon White." the girl said. "Yes? What do you need our help for? We're kinda in a rush now..." Elsa said. "In a rush? To where, may I know?" Sharon asked. "Well, I don't–" "To meet someone. On urgent matters." Emily said, obviously wanting to cut Elsa off. "Oh... I thought you received my note... I have something really important..." Sharon said. "You were the one who left that note?" Emily asked. "Well, yes. And that urgent matter is it to meet me?" Sharon asked. "Yes!" Elsa shouted. She sounded delightful for some reason. "So what is the important thing?" "Um... How should I start? —''taps chin''— Ah! I know! You have a deceased brother named Douglas right? Sorry to remind you of that... But it's kinda regarding him." Sharon said. "I knew it!" Elsa shouted again. "What? About my brother? Please tell us!" Emily said. "I suspect my brother is your brother." Sharon said. Elsa looked confused. "But why. Of all guys. Your brother?" she asked. "Earlier this month I saw a picture of you, Emily and Douglas on accident." Sharon started. "Douglas really really looked like my brother." Sharon said. "How did you know your brother? Like as in, when did he first appear in your family?" Emily asked. "I don't know. When I was two, my parents sent me to Australia to live with my grandparents. I never knew why." Sharon said. "Wait, wait. If you were in Australia that time... How did you know how your brother looked like?" Elsa asked. "My parents sent me a picture through email. I'm pretty sure he was adopted." Sharon said. "What your brother's name?" Emily asked. "Dan." Sharon replied. Elsa and Emily had looks of discourage on their faces. "I know what you're thinking. But my parents might not have known who my brother was in the first place and just named him Dan." Sharon said. Both twins nodded their heads. But it made them wonder: Why was Sharon so eager to help them? Why did she insist her brother, Dan, was Douglas? Elsa wanted to ask, but Emily shot her a look, which stopped her. "Are you wondering why I'm helping you?" Sharon asked. "My, you can read minds." Elsa said. Sharon laughed. "Oh no, I can't. Just guessed from your expressions." "I'm helping you because I feel bad. It's like my brother, Dan is most likely your brother whom I assume your family misses a lot." Sharon explained. "How nice of you." Emily said. She looked like she was about to cry. "My brother is currently 12." Sharon said. "Douglas would be 12 too. If he was still alive." Emily said. "He is! Dan is a highly suspect of Douglas!" Elsa said. "Hopefully." Sharon sighed. "My parents and Dan are always close. I can't imagine how it will end if this truth is revealed." she said. Elsa put her arm on Sharon's shoulder. "We'll see." she said. They talked for about an hour. "Where have you two been?" Elsa and Emily got home in record's time. Unfortunately, not in time to make Mrs. Maxwell find out. Ever since Douglas' incident, Mrs. Maxwell has been carefully protecting the twins, trying to prevent such tragic thing to happen again. "Just talking to some friends." Elsa said. They hurried off into the room they shared. "Should we tell her?" Emily asked. "Tell who? About what?" Elsa replied. "Do you have a memory of grandma?" Emily asked. Their grandmother was really forgetful. Elsa shrugged. "Tell mum about what Sharon told us just now." "Err... I don't think, no." Elsa replied. "And why not?" Emily asked. "I dunno." Elsa said. "We just shouldn't." That night, Emily flipped around in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Just not with all the problems she has right now. Tomorrow. Another day of 6 boring hours with only 25 minutes break. she thought.